Frerard, When Gerard says 'I do'
by 101skeletons2hide-x
Summary: Gerards in love with bassest 'Lyn-z' but who is she? And why isnt best friend Frank there, on their wedding day? Frerard slash


_Title goes here._

_Gerard stood from fixing the hem on Lyn-z's dress; his thin lips brushed the side of her soft, pale cheek._

'_Are you sure you wanna do this Frankie?' asked Gerard in a hushed voice, even though there wasn't anyone else around._

_Frankie nodded, his heart pounding when Gerard's lips brushed his._

'_Good' said Gerard, 'cause its far too late to turn back now Frankie-boy!'_

_Frankie's breath hitched. His hazel eyes widening slightly as he remembered that day, six months ago._

____ ___ ___ ___ ___ ____

_Six months earlier_

Frankie kicked off his vans shoes as he sat shade bathing, his best friend Gerard Way sat reading one of his many comic books.

Gerard glanced up as the shoes hit the floor. Frankie's feet clad in black with pink skulls, (a gift from Gerard himself) wiggled at him.

'Hard day?' He questioned.

'Fuck yeah' sighed Frankie.

Gerard smirked to himself. There was a bottle of chocolate sauce in the top cupboard in the kitchen. He swept his black hair from in front of his face.

'Want some relief from it all, Frankie-boy?'

'Fuck yeah' was all Frankie could muster, as his mind was slowly falling to sleep.

Gerard rose silently, ruffling Frankie's hair as he passed into the kitchen. 

Frankie opened his eyes as he saw Gerard leave. He closed them again, considerably sadder than before.

Gerard's shadow fell across Frankie's body as he paused to drop something on Frankie's chest. Said Frankie's heart lifted 

'Your back!' He said happily, smiling like a puppy.

Gee sighed, 'well duh, like I'd leave you alone in my fucking house!'

He walked back to his chair, sitting in the same position as before, Frank's comment in mind making him smile.

'Well you leave Mikey alone in here' Frankie giggled.

'Well, he's not a perv and _won't _go through my underwear draw'

Frank blushed 'Well, well I, I've got nothing' he admitted, defeated.

'No, but I found a nice pair of pink boxers saying _Frankie's bitch_ on them' Gerard grinned.

'Well,' said a rather smiley frank, 'you know how I roll dawg!'

Gerard shook his head, beaten, and then hastily changed the subject.

'So you read the fucking article yet?'

'What?' asked his puzzled buddy.

'The fucking article on your fucking chest, you stupid motherfucker' smiled Gerard.

'Isn't that an MSI so-' Frank stopped as he glanced at the article. 'Oooh that was clever. Way, Way clever'

Gerard rolled his eyes. 'Just read the fucking article already you asshat!' demanded Gerard.

'Geeze someone slip you a moody-all-day-long-pill, or is it just PMS?' Frankie asked

'Just read it Frankie' came the reply through gritted teeth.

Frank read it. Then read it again.

'Yo Gee I don't get it…'

Gerard got up and ran his ghostly fingers through his hair.

'Geeze Frankie.' he said sitting next to his small friend.

'I thought it was obvious.'

Frank inhaled the sweet scent of Gerard.

'Well,' he said nuzzling Gerard's neck. 'Obviously not Gee-Gee,'

Said black head sighed, Frankie's breath threatened to cloud his thoughts.

'Please Frankie I want you to try for the other band member they need.'

Franks head shot up. 'But its for a girl! And if you haven't already noticed I'm a guy! Y'know a dude!' Frank stated.

'I've seen enough of you to know your a guy Frank, I mean every night I spend next to you, which is why I want you to do this Frankie.'

The other male blushed. ' But Gee, I don't understand. Why? And how?'

Gerard lent down and kissed Frank softly and slowly.

'I want you to pose as a girl and get into the band.'

He murmured.

Frank looked at him quizzically. 'I get that.' He stroked Gerard's pale cheek, ' but, why?'

'Because,' Gerard began, looking into franks puppy eyes. His voice failed him completely. He took Frankie's hands into his.

'Because I want to marry you.'

Frank watched as his lovers face turned from his usual deathly white to crimson.

'I'll do it.'

Gerard's emerald eyes widened with shock.

'you'll…you'll…marry me?' he stuttered, voice laced with disbelief. When Frankie nodded, Gerard lent forward, his tongue slipping into Frankie's mouth, the latter's sweet taste filling his senses.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

That's why six months later, Frank Iero found himself in a wedding dress, marrying his beloved Gerard.

He sighed. It wasn't the most honest or best way of marrying his true love but he wasn't complaining. 

Frankie tottered over to Gerard, struggling, (even after months of practise) with the heels.

'Goddamn these fucking things' he cursed.

Gerard stifled his laughter as he watched his adorable 'wife'

'Hey!' shouted Frankie, 'I can read you mind-!'

Franks feeble ankles gave in and he fell straight for Gerard who gave a girly shriek as the fell straight for the bed.

The guys landed next to each other, Franks laughter at Gerard's shriek dying down instantly as the latter's mouth covered his own.

Franks eyes widened with shock, but as soon as his senses took over he aloud Gerard's tongue passage into his mouth.

Instantly Franks tongue found Gerard's, both males fighting for dominance, Gerard winning, as his hands drifting up Franks body froze the smaller one in the battle.

Frank relaxed as he admitted, defeated. He whined helplessly into the full force kiss, his back arching, as Gerard's teeth nipped at his neck, the fire clawing at the inside of his stomach freezing with a knock at the door.

'Ignore it!' Whined a helpless Frankie.

The knock came again.

'Look you guys I'm coming in whether your decent or not!'

'_Shit!'_ cursed Frank, as he recognised the voice of Steve Righ?

It wasn't the fact that Frank didn't like Steve, just that Steve scared the living _shit_ outta him.

He remembered when he'd got his audition with the band.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

Frankie opened the door to find two guys and a girl sitting in various positions, He had cleared his throat nervously.

The girl looked up from the paperwork in front of her.

'I'm, here, for the audition? The names, Lyn-Z'

God had he put up a fight to change that name, but had found himself defenceless again to Gerard's sweet moves.

A skinny guy resembling a skeleton looked up.

'And here's us thinking you brought the pizza.'

Frankie blushed. The skeleton had crazy liberty spikes, not one to argue back Frankie asked,

'So uh should I stand here or what?'

The stocky guy chuckled.

' No, no, your far to pretty to stand there. Stand over here.' He indicated to the spot next to himself.

Frankie licked his lips nervously, what if the guy realised? What if…?

The stocky guys intense glare slackened.

'Chill girlie, I'm Steve Righ?, the skeleton dude with liberty spikes is Jimmy Urine and she's Kitty.'

Kitty gave an enthusiastic wave, whereas Jimmy was too busy playing with his hair to care.

'How'd you like you coffee?'

Frank answered automatically without taking his eyes off the bass guitar in the corner.

'I like my coffee black,' he murmured.

'Ha! Just like my metal, then.' Liberty spiked Jimmy laughed.

'THAT'S IT!!!' Squealed Kitty 'that fits perfectly!'

Frank was slightly taken aback, 'pardon?' was all he could stutter.

'Yeah,' Jimmy joined in, 'What the fuck Kitty?'

'Them lines! They fit perfectly, listen!'

She paused long enough to run over to the drums.

'The bass. The rock. The mike. The treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal!

During Kitty's enthusiastic chanting, Frank ha wondered over to the guitar and started strumming along with the banging of drums.

Kitty stopped and everyone turned to watch him. Frank grew scarlet under their intense stares.

'I…uh…I, I'm sorry.'

Jimmy glanced at Kitty, then back at Frank.

'Your hired, now get the fuck outta my studio an' I'll see you in a hotel room somewhere!'

Franks eyes widened with shock.

'zany,' he murmured to himself, Then to Kitty,

'Would he consider himself as an artiste?'

Jimmy's voice rang through the studio.

'would it get me laaaaaaaid??,' Frank shrugged, 'Then I am an artiste!!!'

Kitty glanced up.

'He'll see you Monday morning, 11 am sharp here.' a pause, then, 'Wait, your with Gee aren't you?'

Frank licked his lips , giving a small nod. Kitty laughed and winked.

'Nice outfit!'

He turned and stumbled out of the studio, pausing to listen to the voices inside.

'What the fuck kitty?'

'Yeah, I mean, do you know something about her that we don't?'

'Who? Lyn-Z? yeah I do!'

'Tell meeee Kitty!!!'

'What and spoil my fun? I don't think so Steve!!'

Steve had spent ages trying to find out what it was, questioning Frank to breaking point, yet Kitty had always saved him. Then Steve had stopped questioning him and kept his distance..

_What if Kitty had told him?_

'Oh my God Gee, He _knows!'_ The frantic whisper made its way from Franks lips. Gerard grabbed Frank roughly, Kissing him deeply, biting the smaller ones lips causing the assaulted to let out a whimper.

After shutting Frank up, Gerard sat him on the bed just in time, ad the door swung open seconds later.

'Hope I'm not interrupting any baby making' Said Steve with a cheesy wink.

Gerard felt Frank wince and looked at him worriedly.

'No' Frank said defiantly, He made sure his Hazel eyes never met the judging ones to Mr Steve Righ?

'what's up Steve?' Gerard sighed, frustrated _again_, that Frankie was afraid. Couldn't anyone just leave them alone for five minutes?

Steve watched Frankie for a few seconds,

'Just wonderin' were Frank is since its your motherfucking wedding after all!' Exclaimed Steve.

Gerard's hand started to turn white from Frank squeezing it so tightly.

Steve's eyes scanned the room.

' Aren't those his new shoes?'

Gerard winced _shit_!

'Yeah they are, He's gonna fucking kill me!'

Steve's eyes returned to Frank.

'You alright Lyn-Z? you look kinda tense.'

Frank shook his head.

'Fine, I jus' gotta go see Kitty, she promised me something special!'

'Well okay bye ' Gerard said as cheerfully as he could, practically pushing him out the door.

'See you soon' Frank simpered before stealing a final kiss and trotting off to see Kitty.

Gerard sighed, He hated seeing his Frankie like this.

'So Steve, How's your hip?'

'Its fine dude just a bit achy,' Steve admitted.

Frank arrived at Kitty's door heels in hand, breath lost in the hall.

'Kitty!'

'Fr-Lyn-Z' Kitty corrected herself. 'you look a mess! Come in!!'

Frank lent against the door, tasking in deep, shuddering breaths. He opened his eyes.

'I need to borrow a phone.'

'It was project revolution we met again, It was coo-'

'Oh!' Gerard stopped mid sentence as his phone started ringing.

'It's Frank!'

'Really?' Steve asked surprised

'Yeah' Gerard replied, picking up the phone.

'All right mate?' He paused for a reply.

'Serious your mom? Well yeah I'd like you here, but, your mom…'

'What?' Steve said, looking worried. Gerard held up his hand to stop him.

'Yeah-Yeah, of course, I'll tell 'em, wish her well, bye!' Gerard put the phone down with a slam.

He sighed running a hand through his hair

'Frankie's mom's ill, that's why he's not here.' He murmured.

'Aww shit, man that's rough' Steve breathed.

'…Yeah…'

Gerard made his phone sing again.

'Oh hey baby, yeah we found out. Ill be over soon, see you in a minute, love you too.'

Steve scratched the back of his head. 

'I'll leave ya to it dude. I'll go tell the others'

Steve backed out of the door with a small wave. Once the door slammed shut, Gerard flopped onto the bed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Hs eyes shot open a second later. _Frankie_. Gerard jumped to his feet and raced to get his sweet Frankie.

His thin ghostly fingers knocked the hotel door of Kitty.

Frankie opened the door a crack, He flung it open, with a whisper of his beloveds' name.

Gerard held Frank close, crushing the smaller to his chest.

Taking Franks face in his hands, Gerard's mouth sought the heat and comfort of the others, seconds later, Gerard took them into a fierce kiss.

The sound of a squeal brought them right back out again..

Causing Frankie to blush and Gerard to give a sheepish grin.

'So, uh, I'll see you soon, then Frankie-boy!'

Gerard left Frank with a kiss that left his knees suicidal, and Kitty grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The next hours flew by. Next thing Gerard knew, he was waiting at the altar and his beloved 'Lyn-Z' was walking up the isle.

Everything went well, until it was Gerard's turn to say his vows.

'Gerard Arthur Way, do you take Lyn-z…'

'It's Frank' Gerard murmured.

A silence filled the church. Gerard looked around as the guests started to murmur in their seats. Finally his eyes met Franks, who's were wide with shock.

Then Gerard realised.

'Yeah, uh…it's Frank who's got the rings, I gave them to Frank,'

Mikey stepped forward.

'Gee, its cool, Frank gave them to me.'

'Oh.'

The vicar stepped in.

'Shall we continue, Mr Way?'

'Yeah, sorry about that.'

He met Franks gaze, who just shook his head slightly.

The wedding continued. Registers were signed.(kitty was witness) Guests cried. Photos were taken and kisses were shared.

Finally, Gerard was able to take is Frankie away.

Reaching their hotel room, Gerard picked Frank up, carried him in and dropped the giggling guy onto the bed, before straddling him.

He took off Franks wig and grabbed a couple of wipes to remove the make-up off the face below. Whilst Gerard carried out his task, Frank took on the task of undoing the older ones buttons. Gerard gasped as Frankie's hand touched his bare chest.

He leant forward capturing the lips of his beloveds, who's hands had wandered off somewhere else…

'Frankie!' Gerard gasped.

The said male grinned.

Frankie's slim fingers touched Gerard's thin lips,

'I love you' Frankie breathed.

'I love you too Frankie-boy' Gerard said, bending down to steal a sweet kiss.

Franks dress met the floor as a chuckle escaped Gerard's lips as his eyes found the purple boxers saying, 'Gerard's bitch'

'Always and forever, Frankie-boy!'

The two guys lips met as waves of passion washed over them, creating a faster, urgent kiss.

Halfway through the kiss, they heard the door open.

'sur….'

It was the smash on the floor that made them stop.

Frankie sat up with a gasp, holding on to Gerard's shoulders, eyes wide with shock.

Gerard swung round to face the intruder, arms around Frank, as if to protect him.

A broken Champaign bottle was lying broken on the floor.

In the doorway was stood no other than Mikey Way, an accusing finger pointing at Frank.

'I thought you were at your Mom's…'


End file.
